


sweet lemonade on a hot day

by DYKEOM



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, i don’t know they kiss a lot, jeonghan gay best friend, mingyu kind of straight, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DYKEOM/pseuds/DYKEOM
Summary: And he’s so paranoid about being gay he discovers another fear; that being gay — for Yoon Jeonghan, his best friend, also the heart stealer of alonglist of men.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	sweet lemonade on a hot day

**Author's Note:**

> i love gyuhan so much so here you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of another eventful and exhausting day, Mingyu's favourite part has come; the aftermath.

His bag crashes onto the newly assembled vanity table, entrance made dramatic enough to startle his housemate. Jeonghan grunted under the blankets, too sleepy and sensitive to cooperate in any kind of human interaction. Mingyu figured he'll need to create more ruckus to wake his evil friend, he began stomping his feet with force.

Jeonghan sits up in annoyance, bed marks lying across his pale cheeks. “Mingyu, what the f--? Oh, my god! Mingyu, are you okay? What happe...” The worry in his voice trails off after realising what has happened, _again_.

Second time in one week.

Mingyu was on his way to buy a cup of lemonade from a group of children’s stall in the corner of the street, hoping to raise some money. He was thankful none of them saw him get pulled to an ally and receive all those kicks and punches because violence should never be introduced to children. Besides, he got completely beaten up — _there were three guys!_

Despite being intimidatingly tall, Mingyu's never been good at fighting. He knows how to throw a few punches but his broad shoulders and sculpted abs were only for show and definitely not for defending anybody. Now, his face was covered in bruises with his lip slightly busted.

“So, who the fuck was it this time?” He snarks at his troublesome friend.

Jeonghan's reluctant fingers traces over his injured cheekbones and he was quick to wince at the sudden pain that struck him. “Ow!” He yelps in pain.

“I'm sorry, Gyu. They keep thinking we're together and I told them you're just my best friend but they won't listen,” the older of the two admits. He crawls out of bed to search for the first aid kit they used not too long ago when the same incident occurred.

By the amount of times this has happened to Mingyu, one would expect him to cut ties with Jeonghan and possibly never associate himself with the guy. It would be the wisest decision. However, he was stubborn and persistent, he would never let a _minor_ inconvenience such as getting beaten up by Jeonghan's suitors end their wonderful friendship.

He promised to be friends forever despite their major differences in values. And Mingyu would rather have a busted lip every day than lose a precious friend like Jeonghan.

They've been through a lot together.

The cold tip of a cotton swab makes contact with the corner of his lips and Mingyu winced dramatically again, jumping away in discomfort. Jeonghan forcefully pulled his face forward, tongue clicking as the younger continues to struggle.

“Auntie, will kill me if she finds out I'm not taking care of you,” Jeonghan reminds him. Before Mingyu could open his mouth and retort, the sides of his face were pulled by a pair of strong hands in attempt to medicate his wounds... but their lips rather collide. 

Mingyu pulls away nonchalantly.

Meanwhile, Jeonghan spits and grimaces at the taste of blood. “Yuck! Metal! You taste like metal.”

“Can't you just tell your admirers that I'm _not_ gay?” Mingyu asks with an eye roll at the disgusted expression. “Not everyone's after your dick—I don't even know why anyone would be.”

The latter giggles. “They're after my ass, Mingyu, not my dick. And do you really think they'd believe me if I tell them you're straight? I don't have any straight friends.”

“Are you saying I have a gay vibe?” The excitement in his own voice also took him off guard and he clears his throat instantly.

“Well, you're pretty handsome, Mingyu.” He nods in agreement. “And I can get any guy that I want. They're intimidated because you're beautiful and since we've been friends for a long time... we sometimes seem like _boyfriends_ , you know.”

'Boyfriends' would be the last word in Mingyu's vocabulary to describe his relationship status with Jeonghan. Perhaps, it's how they gravitate towards each other in public like no one else in the world matters except the two of them. He acknowledges it, they're both very clingy people — in private and public — but that has _nothing_ to do with romantic feelings.

If it wasn't for Jeonghan who flaunted his sexual orientation with ease, he figured there would be no confusion about their friendship at all. But Jeonghan is more than comfortable in his own skin _now_ and Mingyu would always be thankful for that. He would rather have people misunderstand their friendship than see his best friend insecure and afraid.

Mingyu opens his mouth, “But that's only because everyone knows you're gay, right?”

“Sure, babe.” He winks.

For another ten minutes, Mingyu managed to stay still despite the aching all over his body, especially around his face. His hand mindlessly plays with the loose thread of Jeonghan's boxers on his inner thigh area. Jeonghan haven't spoken a word, only making soft noises and licking his lips when necessary.

Jeonghan began treating the fading wounds on his jaw while Mingyu grew infatuated with the lines wrapped around his index finger. His preoccupied eyes doesn't notice Jeonghan biting his bottom lip and tilting his head back as a result of the hands roaming dangerously close to his crotch.

The younger gets startled when a hand grasps his forearm tightly, as if to stop his movements, but only doing the opposite. His hand jerks forward in surprise and Jeonghan's breath gets caught in his throat at the sudden sensation.

“Oh my god, Jeonghan! I'm so sorry!” Mingyu exclaimed, before retracting his hand and jumping on his feet.

The said boy falls back on the bed with his boxers now uncomfortable and tight around _that_ area. “ _Shit_ , Mingyu,” he whispers, eyes darted at the ceiling. 

“I am so, _so_ , so sorry, Jeonghan. I didn't mean to touch _it_. Please, don't get a boner!” His attempt to assist his best friend, by reaching towards his underwear, gets interrupted after Jeonghan notices him approaching; feet frantic and hands greedy. “Here, Jeonghan, let me help--”

“Mingyu, what the fuck are you doing?!” He instinctively kicks the blanket towards Mingyu's face, washing the panic off his system and returning him to reality. “‘Help?’ What are _you_ gonna do—? Give me a _handjob_? A _blowjob_ , even?”

“N-no,” stuttered Mingyu. “I was just gonna pet it and try to calm it down--”

An amused look crept across Jeonghan's face from the corner of the bed. His angelic laughter resonated across the room as a red tint envelopes Mingyu's entire being. He was embarrassed upon realising his, not very well thought out, words.

Mingyu quickly throws his hands in defence. “I swear, I _don't_ pet my own dick in my free time,” he emphasised.

Jeonghan snorts. “I hate you sometimes, you know.”

“I love you too.” Mingyu laughs before making his way out of the bedroom and peaking his head back in less than a second later. “Also, you should take a shower, we’re having movie night after dinner.”

✿ 

It fills the hole inside his chest almost too quickly. At the end of another eventful and exhausting day, Mingyu's favourite part has come; the aftermath.

In other words, Jeonghan pampers and spoils him for having to go through all sorts of troubles. Perhaps, being mistaken as his best friend's boyfriend isn't so bad.

The fingers running through his hair makes him feel lightheaded as he shut his eyes, his senses becoming more sensitive. Soft fingertips untangles the brunette locks on his head and he squirms ever so slightly upon feeling the nails raking his scalp. It makes his blood rush, his entire body becoming a tingling mess. The short hairs on his nape peeks in excitement, thrilled by unexpected strokes.

His head stiffens on Jeonghan's lap as another hand locks him in place by the side of his neck. A thumb caresses his bruised cheek and Mingyu unwillingly leans into the touch. The comfort burns a little inside his stomach but he solely focuses on their skin rubbing against each other. Jeonghan's so good at lingering on the right places.

Mingyu gulps as the hand, formerly on his neck, travels down to his chest, creating a path of fire. The familiar and tender fingers fondles with his shirt and his mouth dries up. A ball forms in his throat when he feels Jeonghan's fingernails slightly digging into his shirt only to pull away and soothe the area a moment later. It's deliberate, designed to distort his peaceful expression; his lips breaks apart and a heavy sigh escapes his mouth with satisfaction.

Lost but adventurous, the hand travels further down and Mingyu sucks a sharp breath, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Despite the curiosity in the back of his mind, he keeps his vision dark and dumb. He's reluctant to open his eyes and witness the look on his best friend's face. He's seen it a million times, the familiar smug eyes and the smirk that complemented his irresistible aura.

However, it's a look he should _never_ give Mingyu.

As the hand clutches the hem of his shirt, Mingyu's eyes flutter open. He holds Jeonghan's hand in place, heart beating fast and nervous at the foolish thoughts circulating his mind. It wouldn't have been a pleasant turn of events if they continued.

“What are you doing?” He accusingly asks Jeonghan. The latter's smirk doesn't tremble under his scowling eyes. He clears his throat and the sound bounces off the walls of their living room as the tension thickened between them.

“You looked like you wanted _more_.” The reply was said in a joking manner but Mingyu bites his lip at the last word.

He doesn't say anything, though. Not because Jeonghan was right — he definitely isn't because Mingyu's not gay — but arguing with his best friend was pointless and he'd rather not engage in such activity. He shakes his head before intertwining their hands, in case Jeonghan's intoxicating fingers starts wandering again.

Jeonghan leans down and places a soft kiss on his nose. “Should we move to a different house, Mingyu? I don't want you to keep getting hurt because I'm so irresistible and attractive that so many guys want to be with--”

“If you're so irresistible, how come you're still single, eh?” He snides before laughing vigorously when Jeonghan's features turned dark as he took offence to the harmless joke.

“Because my best friend—” he pinched Mingyu's cheeks together, “—is so goddamn gorgeous, that every guy feels insecure to know I'm close with him.”

The movie remains forgotten and neglected as Mingyu smacked Jeonghan's hand away before giggling. He interlace their hands again and places it on his stomach, enjoying the visual of his hand engulfing Jeonghan's own. _The Proposal_ playing on the TV finally catches Jeonghan's attention.

Meanwhile, Mingyu's question starts tormenting him and he stares intently at his best friend's undeniable, beautiful features. _How could a man, so beautiful and kind, stay single for a long time?_ It didn't make sense to Mingyu.

They've known each other since high school and Jeonghan is yet to be the sweetest person in Mingyu's life. He was someone anybody could get along with and possibly even fall for. Despite the pain and suffering he went through in the past, he still had a lot of love to offer for everyone. He may not show it but Mingyu's grateful and proud to call him his best friend.

He deserves all the love in the world.

Now both having stable lives, they don't mention anything related to high school anymore as it brings painful and unwanted memories. Mingyu's only wish now is to find his best friend a decent partner. If only he liked men, he'd probably be courting Jeonghan too because approving of Jeonghan's flings were never easy for him to begin with.

“It's not because you don't like them either,” Jeonghan interrupts his thoughts, knowing exactly what he's thinking. “If they actually like me, your opinion shouldn't matter. They'd be dating me anyway, not you.”

Mingyu nods his head. “Why can't one of your admirers _at least_ be a bit decent?”

“Define what you mean by decent.”

“Someone who will take better care of you than I do!” he argues, feeling the need to defend himself. “You think I'll be able to sit back if you date an asshole? I will risk my life for you--”

Jeonghan lightly smacks his forehead. “You're so dramatic. This is why people think we're in love.”

Without thinking about the consequences of his actions, he throws a hand behind Jeonghan's neck, pulling him down until the space between their faces became nonexistent. Mingyu cocked his eyebrows, ignoring the way Jeonghan's lips wavered on top of his.

Jeonghan freezes for a second before returning to his previous position. Two of his fingers run along his bottom lip as he blinked away the shock.

“You _still_ taste like metal,” he declares and Mingyu shakes his head in disbelief. Jeonghan jokingly adds, “Here, let's try again, maybe it'll taste different.”

They dramatically imitate the posture of a kissing couple but fake-gagging before they can get “too close” again. Jeonghan scrunches his nose while Mingyu gets caught in his high pitched laughter. Bleached blonde locks swings across his face like a curtain and it almost played in slow motion for Mingyu.

Jeonghan's laughter came to an abrupt end and Mingyu found himself yearning for more. “You need to stop doing stupid shit like that, Mingyu. If you want to have a girlfriend, you can't act like this with me.”

“We're just kidding,” he fought back. “I'm straight, anyway.”

“Do you remember the time you almost got a girlfriend and she hated my guts so much?” Jeonghan reminds him. “This is why.”

She's only a distant memory of Mingyu now, someone he would even consider a stranger. However, it's only been three months since Mingyu fought with her on their last date. He didn't like her attitude towards Jeonghan from the start, then she secretly asks him to leave Mingyu alone. That was the last straw for him. It was a mess and Mingyu felt absurd for having to choose between a girl he just met, and Jeonghan, his long time best friend.

Jeonghan was also wrong for doing what he was asked to do behind Mingyu's back. In his defence, she was his happiness at the time and he shouldn't be the person to prevent Mingyu from being with someone who clearly loved him. Mingyu's only reply was, _“Well, I don't love her and you're more important to me. You love me just as much, don't you?”_

He clenches his jaw at the memory, remembering the tears falling from Jeonghan's eyes as he nodded his head.

“Stop it. I would never date a girl who gets jealous of my best friend solely for the fact of being gay.”

Jeonghan snorts. “Really? You think that's the only reason your _almost-girlfriends_ gets jealous of me?”

He nods knowingly.

“You think it has _nothing_ to do with the way you sometimes kiss me?”

Mingyu faked a gasp. “Kiss?! How dare you assume I'd ever want to share something, intimate as kissing, with you?!”

The younger immediately cries in pain when Jeonghan poked the fresh bruise on his cheek. He groans loudly and Jeonghan stands up, hand gripping his wrist.

“Come on, let's go to sleep,” he announced. Mingyu pulls his hand back to start heading to his own room but Jeonghan stops him. “Let's sleep in my bedroom tonight. I want to talk to you about something.”

✿ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope that was okay!! im not sure when the next chapters would be posted but i hope you liked this one ^__^


End file.
